Tenshinhan
|ename = Tien Shinhan (Funimation dub) Tenshinhan (Viz, Funimation subs) |onames = Tenshin Han Ten Chin Han''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' North American localization |alias = ||Funimation dub: Tien}} |epithet = |debut = Chapter 113 (Dragon Ball); Episode 82 (Dragon Ball) |birthday = Age 733''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Male |race = Half-Earthling & Half-Three-Eyed PeopleDaizenshuu 4 |age = 20''Adventure Special'' |height = 187 cm |weight = 75 kg |status = Alive |residence = Kame House (former) Plot of land in the mountains''Daizenshu 2'' |occupation = Martial Artist FarmerMandō Kobayashi and Akira Toriyama Q&A Martial Arts Teacher''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 89 |affiliation = Tsurusenryu (former) Dragon Team Tenshin Hall Representatives of the Seventh Universe |jva = Hikaru Midorikawa |feva = }} '''Tenshinhan is a martial artist who was part of the Tsurusenryu. His best friend is Chaoz. Appearance Personality Relationships Chaoz Tsuru-Sennin Lunch Yurin Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 118 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 128 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 129 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 133''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 100 ** :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 373''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 152''Dragon Ball Kai'' Anime Episode 75 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 178 History Past Tenshinhan was raised by Tsuru-Sennin, causing him to lose the ability to use the myriad powers of his third eye for good purposes.Shonen Jump North American Release Toriyama Interview Young Son Gokou Arc Piccolo-Daimaoh Arc Saiyans Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc The Return of Son Gokou and Friends! Gods of the Universe Arc Six months later, Tenshinhan was plowing his field with Chaoz when Shenron was summoned.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Manga Chapter 1 Four months later, Tenshinhan headed towards the outskirts of the Northern Capital where Freeza arrived and destroyed the city. When Tenshinhan landed, he informed Gohan and Piccolo of Yamcha and Chaoz's absence when Klilyn and Kame-Sennin arrived with senzu. He, along with Gohan, Kame-Sennin, Jaco, Piccolo, and Klilyn battled 1,000 soldiers of the Freeza Army. After taking out several enemies, Kame-Sennin suggested that they part so they would not be overrun. Tenshinhan took his group of soldiers into a cave and takes them on. After the Freeza Army was finished, Tenshinhan took a Senzu from Klilyn. After Gokou and Vegeta arrived, Tenshinhan watched the fight between Gokou and Freeza and later Vegeta who stepped in after Gokou was defeated. Freeza managed to destroy the Earth, but Tenshinhan was protected by Whis, along with the others. Whis reversed time for Gokou to able to kill Freeza and send him back to Hell.Resurrection F God of Destruction Beerus Arc Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Universe Survival Arc Baby Arc When the Earth was about to explode due to the Dark Dragon Balls, Tenshinhan, along with Chaoz, was at Capsule Corporation before getting teleported to the New Planet Tsufru.Dragon Ball GT Episode 40 Evil Dragons Arc When Gokou was leaving with Shenron after defeating the Iishinron, Tenshinhan appeared from a waterfall, watching as Shenron flew away. Tenshinhan then reflected on his past with Gokou.Dragon Ball GT Episode 64 Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Tenshinhan, Majin-Boo, Piccolo, No. 18, Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks vs. Beerus *Tenshinhan, Gohan, Piccolo, Klilyn, Kame-Sennin, and Jaco vs. 1,000 Soldiers of the Freeza Army *Tenshinhan vs. Kame-Sennin Trivia *Tenshinhan's hobby is training. *Tenshinhan's hobby is playing volleyball with Chaoz. *Tenshinhan's favorite food is jiaozi and shumai. *Tenshinhan's favorite vehicles are a llama and an ostrich. *Tenshinhan dislikes weak people. *Tenshinhan's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 5 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Farmers Category:Tsurusenryu Category:Dragon Team Category:Tenshin Hall Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Representatives of the Seventh Universe